Stephen Wyatt
: Biologically half-Olympian on his father's side and half-New God on his mother's side, he possesses the powers and abilities both common and uncommon to the aforementioned races. However, although containing new God blood running in his body, he does somewhat resemble a masculine 6'0" healthy human. Because of the fact that he was born and was brought up on Earth, some of his abilities has not been developed to their peak. :* : Stephen's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average earthly cat's. Stephen's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. He has superhuman visual acuity. His vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below him, which allows him to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. Stephen's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6 dB at a range of 40 feet. With his highly developed sense of smell, he can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. He can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. He has an extrasensory, which is, "Trace Scrying". This allows him to obtain historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects he can observe by his senses. With objects he gains the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body he learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. He can replicate the knowledge and abilities of a person he is observing, including their mental and physical abilities, be it knowledge over a subject, a foreign language, or mastery of a fighting style. Much similar to Kryptonians, he can beams of concentrated heat energy from his eyes. :** : He is capable of firing beams of highly intense heat from his eyes that's often referred to as Heat Vision. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. :* : Being the son of Zeus and a New God, Stephen possesses tremendous physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown. He has shattered several buildings with the force of his blows and has created earthquakes by stomping the ground beneath him. His strength extends to his legs allowing him to leap heights and distances impossible for a normal human; as seen, even when he just awakened his abilities he was able to leap a distance of 60 feet without running. However, it was stated that his strength was hugely outmatched by that of Zeus's and Hercules's might. Although, Hades claimed that he was on the same level as Stephen using his magical enhancements, when it came down to brute strength. The Storm Bringer at his prime was strong enough to take down a Kryptonian who was under the effects of the yellow sun. This means that he can lift in excess of several 100 tons at ease. :* : He is capable of running, reacting, thinking and moving at speeds vastly greater than even the finest human athlete and mathlete combined. However, his running/moving speed is nowhere close to his flight speed. According to Zeus, Stephen's speed can easily break the sound barrier, as such, it must be above 770 miles per hour. :* : Bolt's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has greater agility than the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. His agility and natural speed makes him one of the most hard superhumans to hit. :* : Stephen's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional physical injury. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, powerful energy blasts, acidic corrosives, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. He can also withstand the rigors of deep space for an extended period of time. However, his durability is not to be confused with "invulnerability" because his durability has its own limits. :* : Stephen's reflexes are at superhuman level. His reaction speed way above 300 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. He can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. He can easily avoid blows from speedsters and most superhumans due to his lightning fast reflexes. :* : Stephen's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for 72 hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath under water for 15 minutes. His mother also remarked about Stephen's stamina, stating "Seth only needs an hour or two's sleep every week". :** : Stephen can exhale and inhale huge quantities of air. :** : His endurance/resilience is way beyond the limits of peak humans and low level meta-humans. :* : Stephen does age but at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. Once he has reached his prime (Around 21), his appearance and aging process nearly halts. This means that till the day he dies, his appearance would remain unchanged and he would always be in his prime. :* : He can have some precognitive visions, and see glimpses of future events. :* : His telepathy proved great enough in power and scope as to allow him to read thoughts across vast distances, and even interface with multiple minds, simultaneously. :** : Stephen has demonstrated an ability to remain hidden and undetected by other telepaths. By using a telepathic technique, he can create a mental shield around his mind keeping himself hidden from other psychics. He also has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings. But, this does not mean that he is completely immune to such attacks. * : Stephen ever since he was 10, could discharge lightning bolts from his hands and generate as well as conduct electricity from all over his body. He has also been seen summoning lightning once to hit his enemies. He can also control as well as absorb electricity around him and has often used his powers to further enhance his physical prowess or to heal himself. He can project blasts of electrical energy, create electrical lasers that can through almost anything, channel this energy into his weapons and even fly. His energy manipulation abilities are second to none. ** : He can absorb electricity or lightning and utilize it in some way, such as enhancing his speed, converting the electrical energy into some other form of energy, using it to regenerate himself, or as electrical ammo for his other powers. Stephen's body is unharmed and immune to electricity or lightning based attacks. He is capable of imbibing charged particles found in all matter and energy in his body from the environment. With the absorbed particles inhabiting within one's body he is able to release it but in the form of a well constructed attack maybe like a blast or use the particles to add to their mass, or to control their density or increase in size. *** : He can manipulate the density and solidity of object or part of the object, whether living or non-living. Using this, he is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in his way. Using this he can also manipulate the buoyancy of objects in regards to any fluid (gas or liquid). With this power, he can cause a person to float upwards like a balloon, and can be used to make boats sink into the water below. ** : He can manipulate an electromagnetic repulsion field, concentrated reactive electrical jet, static electricity, which allows him to fly. He has been shown to fly faster than 1200 miles per hour for a period of several hours, and to fly beyond escape velocity. ** : He can generate, create compressed balls of electrical energy that are held together by their own gravity that collapses on impact. He can concentrate electrical energy in a magnetic field and throw it, after a certain amount of time the magnetic field collapses and the bomb releases electricity and kinetic energy, exploding. He is able to launch bolts of electrical energy that are able to rapidly expand on contact with an object or when it reaches the chosen place. These bolts are usually compressed force-fields that quickly expand to large sizes. He can summon lightning bolts from the sky or project them from his hands, using them to pierce and severely burn his opponents even to the point of death. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, he could use them as concussive or even piercing forces, which could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. ** : He is able to create beings of electricity/lightning or shape existing electricity into wanted shapes and purposes. He can turn the electricity into tools, objects, weapons and other items. Much like a Lantern, he is able to create any particular items or construct that he can imagine. *** : He can create forcefields of highly concentrated electrical energy or force-fields composed of electromagnetic energy for protection, travel, or offensive use. ** : He can heal himself or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. He can regenerate his own nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. He can rapidly regenerate, in other words, he recreates lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, and even boost his natural immunity by using this ability. ** : He can negate an objects electric field thus removing any form of structure. He can reduce any object into dust and the dust into atoms and atoms into nothing. ** : He can sense and control neural impulses, the electrical discharges that travel along the nerve fibers within organisms. He can control thoughts and consciousness or kill by blocking the heart's contraction or by either depriving or overloading the target with neural impulses. Memories can notably be rewritten by preventing them from accessing parts of their mind. He can also establish a link between organisms to mentally pick up and transmit neural impulses as if they were his own to begin with. This can be used in many creative ways as well, like making his target "hear" things to disorient them in crucial moments. He also has used this power to energize minds to achieve a higher level of focus, reflex, and sense for combat, and can also increase the surge of neural impulses that are released to perform his actions faster. ** : He can transform himself into nothing but pure destructive energy. * : As the Storm Bringer, Stephan has control over the weather to a near equal degree as his father, Zeus. He can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated or vastly extended areas. He can control storms, including strong wind, hail, thunder or lightning (a thunderstorm), heavy precipitation (snowstorm, rainstorm), heavy freezing rain (ice storm), strong winds (tropical cyclone, windstorm), or wind transporting substance through the atmosphere as in a dust storm, blizzard and sandstorms. | Abilities = * * * & :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* |Weaknesses = * *'Arrogance' (Formerly): Because of his extraordinary lineage, he has been seen to act selfishly and arrogantly, often referring himself as a "God" and believing all the Earthlings are below him. This caused him to be defeated several times, however, it seems that he is no longer the arrogant spoiled brat he used to be. * *'Limited Divine Knowledge' |Equipment = * Storm Bringer-Suit:. |Weapons = *One Baby Eagle II * One Heckler & Koch P2000 * One Ballistic knife * Pair of Nunchaku }} Category:Canadians Category:Americans Category:Indomitable Will Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Energy Form Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Alien Physiology Category:New Gods Category:Olympians Category:Demigods